Come Together
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After Bello attacks Mike in the prison, the entire house comes to together to look after him.


Come Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Graceland**

"Mike, Mikey?" Charlie said, dropping to her knees next to him. She could still hear Bellow shouting through the closed door as the guards dragged him down the hall.

"Mikey, look at me," she gently turned his face towards her as she sp[oke. Mike didn't answer, he felt sure that if he tried to speak he'd be sick.

"Come on Mike, talk to me," Charlie said, "You need the hospital?"

Mike managed to shake his head ad gasped, "No. Home."

"Okay Mikey, come on," she helped him to his feet and kept a tight hold on him as he got his bearings. he took a couple steps and stopped, groaning in pain.

"Come on Mike, Charlie murmured, "We'll get you checked out of here and then I'll take you home." Mike nodded and then started a slow pace down the hall. Mike breathed through the pain, feeling like he was going to be sick at any moment. He let Charlie do all the talking as they got him out of the prison.

Charlie led him outside and they had just made it to the other side of the gate when Mike couldn't hold it anymore. He bent over and vomited on the gravel. The wound on his abdomen protested to the pressure after the beating he just took.

"Shhh, it's okay Mike," Charlie murmured, "You're alright." When he had finished they started walking again, even slower than before. Mike sat in the passenger seat and curled in on himself, holding his side and groaning.

"We'll be home before you know it Mikey," she said as she got behind the wheel, "Then you know everyone will be fussing over you."

"I just want to lie down," he said quietly.

"I know Mikey," she said sympathetically, "Soon, I promise." The drive to Graceland was relatively silent. The only sound was Mike's groans of pain whenever Charlie hit a pothole.

"Here we are Mikey," Charlie said quietly, "We're home." She hurried around the car and helped him up the steps towards the house. Once they were in the front door however, Charlie left Mike and hurried through the house.

"Paul!" she shouted, "Paul!"

"Charlie relax-" he started and then saw Paige leading Mike over to the couch, "What happened?"

"Bello made him. I don't know how it happened, he walked in while we were talking and then Mikey was on the ground and Bello was beating him and I couldn't get him off and-"

"Charlie, Charlie breathe, alright?" Briggs said, "This wasn't your fault so calm down."

"What is all the shouting about?" Jakes asked as he and Johnny walked down the stairs.

"Bello attacked Mike at the prison," Briggs said as they walked over to the couch, "How you doing Mikey?"

"Hurts," Mike murmured.

"Mikey can you lift your shirt up?" Charlie asked gently and Mike did so slowly. The wound on his stomach had reopened and was bleeding, the force of Bello's attack having torn out his stitches.

"Johnny get me the first aid kit," Charlie said and Johnny ran off.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Briggs asked.

"No!" Mike gasped, "No hospitals! Please!"

"Hush Mikey, shhh," Paige said quietly, sitting on the couch and moving Mike's head to rest on her lap, "No hospitals. We won't make you go to any hospitals."

"I don't like hospitals," Mike said quietly as Johnny returned with the first aid kit.

"I know you don't," Paige said, "We're gonna take care of you right here."

"I'm gonna restitch your wound Mikey, alright?" Charlie said and Mike nodded. Paige took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Charlie cleared the blood off his stomach and then started stitching. Mike hissed in pain before a burning liquid was poured down his throat. He coughed and spluttered, looking up to see Jakes standing above him holding a bottle of Whisky.

"Swallow it Levi, it'll help with the pain," he said. Mike swallowed and a few minutes later he felt himself starting to go numb.

"It's alright Mikey," Charlie murmured, "We're almost done." Paige ran her hand soothingly through his hair and he looked up at her. She smiled at him and continued her soothing motion.

"All finished Mike," Charlie said as she tied off the thread and replaced the bandages.

"Try to get some sleep Levi," Briggs said, squeezing his ankle.

"We'll get you some good meds soon," Johnny told his friend, "Knock you right out." Mike laughed slightly, but it soon turned into a groan of pain.

"Shhh," Paige said, "Easy Mike, easy."

"You're lucky Levi, you were on dishes tomorrow, looks like you're getting out of that," Jakes smirked. Mike smiled slightly at him before turning to look at Paige.

"Stay here?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere Mike," she promised.

"Get some sleep Mikey," Charlie kissed his forehead and followed the others out of the room, leaving the two agents alone.

**So, I've been crazy busy with NaNoWriMo and homework and have done like no fanficition. I've been writing it, but not typing anything.**

**Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
